


Matrimony is Overrated

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Overrated 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Bonding, Feelings, Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Omega Samandriel, POV Sam Winchester, Weddings, Werewolves, and shit, being disrupted, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's getting married. Surprisingly (not), it doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matrimony is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year since I updated this series. Goodness. I'm so sorry y'all. I moved and then life got a little nuts.
> 
> I offer up nearly seven thousand words in penance. 
> 
> This is Sam's POV, chronicling his relationship with Alfie, with a little sprinkling of Bean. 
> 
> Thanks, as always to Pegasus_Eridana and LennaNightrunner for editing! They are the BEST.
> 
> Enjoy!

If anyone had asked him the night before if he’d be nervous today, Sam would have laughed directly in their face, pulled them in for a hug, and asked them (kindly) if they’d ever met before. Yes, he was getting married; yes, it was normal for a man to be nervous on his wedding day; but Sam was no ordinary alpha, and this was no ordinary union.

 

***

 

Samandriel (Alfie) Shurley had strolled casually into Sam’s life five years ago today. Sam had just finished another unbearably long day at his law firm (Mills & Tran) with his head buried in legalese and had desperately needed a coffee and some bread pudding.

And hadn’t he been able to just _hear_ Dean’s voice in his head, “Jesus, Sammy. Bread pudding? _Bread pudding?!_ It’s bad enough that you prefer cake over pie, but that’s not even a goddamned dessert! How are we related?!”

It was a testament to just how bad his day had been that hearing his older brother screaming in his head, indignant (and melodramatic) as ever, had made Sam smile instead of roll his eyes. He’d missed his big brother something _fierce_ in those days, always counting down the days until they’d be back together, getting on each other’s nerves.   

Sam had smiled almost giddily as he pushed open the door to _Sweet Teeth_ , his favorite coffee shop-slash-bakery of all time. It was run by the brothers Novak: Gabriel and Castiel. Gabriel was in charge of the baking and customer service, while Castiel handled the business end. And it was one of the few places that Sam had felt at ease.

At that time in his life, Sam had been on edge pretty much all the time. His brain was constantly firing on all cylinders: always thinking of things that had to be done, briefs that had to be read, arguments to be made. Even in his downtime, he’d often brooded on the state of the world and how he could improve it. It was a great trait for a lawyer, but not so good for his anxiety levels. Calm was usually a fleeting emotion for Sam, but the Novak brothers were one of a kind, and had always made Sam feel right at home.

Gabe could make any pastry taste better than it had any right to taste (he’d won so many awards for his cookies, pies, cakes, and puddings that he had taken to keeping the statues and medals in odd places around the store). And people just loved him. Sometimes to excess. But he had his gorgeous wife Kali to keep him in line.

Cas, on the other hand, had an incredible way with numbers, the ancient espresso machine that the brothers insisted on using, and pot. The first time Sam had met Cas, the shorter man had come out of the back in a cloud of pot smoke so strong that Sam had had to take a step back.

Then Cas had walked directly up to Sam, said, “You’re very tall,” broken out into a wide, toothy grin and booped Sam directly on the nose.

Gabriel had leaned conspiratorially across the counter at Sam’s incredulous look once Castiel had walked away.

“My brother, Cassie,” he’d said, smirking. “He used to be really straight-laced and serious and boring as fuck… and then he found drugs. We all agree it’s a vast improvement.”

“I heard that!” Castiel had yelled on his way back into the office.

“I meant you to!” Gabe had yelled back, all smiles.

Sam had guffawed, deciding to ask “Cassie” what his real name was at some later date. He’d known even then of Gabriel’s penchant for nicknames. “But what does he do for the store?” he’d asked.

“Best damned accountant and businessman there is,” Gabriel had replied, starting to look a little protective on “Cassie’s” behalf. “No amount of pot or prescription pills is gonna change that. Plus, Marcie here—” he’d thumped a hand on the espresso machine, who let out a noise that sounded ominously like a growl “—actually _likes_ him. And that, Samantha, is worth its weight in gold.”

That day, as on most days, Sam had let the nickname slide and let Gabe pick what he’d have with his coffee; but on the day he’d met Alfie, he’d known exactly what he wanted and had pushed the door open with confidence.

And then he’d stopped. Almost immediately.

Because there, in front of him, on that auspicious day, had been a man who Sam had never seen before. And Sam had actually lost his breath at the man’s beauty.

Alfie had been laughing at something that Castiel was saying. His head was thrown back and the joy radiating from his face had almost knocked Sam off of his feet. Sam remembered feeling his wolf pushing to the forefront of his mind in a way that he’d never experienced before, and the feeling that human and wolf had shared was awe. Pure, undiluted _awe_.

Sam knew that when some people met their mates, it was all fire and heat and sparks and crap. It certainly had ended up happening that way for Dean.

Sam’s thoughts wandered away from the day he’d met Alfie to get sufficiently frustrated about _that_ particular incident. Because _damn_ Dean for meeting Benny at Sam and Alfie’s favorite bar! It had happened _years_ after he and Alfie met and claimed that bar for their own and now he couldn’t even go back.

Mostly because the bartender had gleefully recounted to Sam what Benny and Dean’s first meeting had been like and that was information that Sam simply _didn’t need to have_. Benn and Dean had sullied the bar stools that Sam had loved to perch on for so many years.

Plus, when Sam had later told Dean off for making out with Benny in a public place and ruining his favorite bar for him, Dean had gotten a glint in his eye and filled Sam in on what had happened after they’d left the bar that night.

Sam could still hear Dean sometimes: “And _then_ he let me ride his knot for the mating claim! And the noises we made, Sammy. The _noises!_ ” Sam would always shake himself a little when this happened, trying to dislodge the knowledge from his brain. (It would never happen, he knew, but Lord could he try.)

And Sam had known even on the fatal day he saw Alfie for the first time (before Dean and Benny had met and the mental scarring had begun) that usually when someone met a potential mate, the urgency of their bond would surge forward, making a claim on their minds until they found a place to let out a mating howl.

So he hadn’t been expecting Samandriel.

The world had screeched to a halt; that much was true. One minute, Sam had been picturing an evening full of bread pudding and spaghetti and movies, all enjoyed lazily in boxers whilst sprawled on the couch; the next, all he could see was the incredible, breathtaking man in front of him. 

Sam must have made some sort of choked sound after the door had snicked closed behind him, because suddenly he had found himself staring into the eyes of the man he was _sure_ was his mate.

“Um…” Castiel had said, clearing his throat roughly and then putting on his trademark grin. “Sam Winchester, meet Samandriel Shurley. Sam’s a lawyer at Jody and Linda’s firm. Alfie here works in advertising and is an old friend.”

Sam had felt like his brain was complete mush. It was really disconcerting as he was used to being collected and articulate. But all he could get out was a stunted,

“Alfie? I thought… Samandriel?” And then he’d mentally slapped himself upside the head while his wolf humphed in a disappointed manner in his brain, clearly upset with his human’s lack of… anything, really. _Great_. Just. Perfect.

Fortunately, Alfie had saved him from total and complete humiliation. It had been the first time that Samandriel Shurley would save Sam Winchester, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“Yeah,” Alfie’d said, walking towards Sam. “Cas here got really high—”

“And drunk!” Cas had interjected, happily.

“And drunk,” Alfie’d echoed, rolling his stunning eyes, “at a party back in college and decided that I look like an Alfie. It stuck… Hi.” He’d smiled bashfully up at Sam, who was still trying to figure out how Alfie had gotten so close. They were suddenly mere inches apart and Sam had had no idea how Alfie had crossed the five feet between them so stealthily. He’d been lost listening to Alfie talk, the soft lilting voice of the omega had been like a balm on Sam’s frayed nerves after his hard day.

Sam had realized that they were just standing there, staring at one another, for at least thirty seconds before his brain caught up enough to speak at all.

“Hi,” he’d said. “I—you—you’re—” he’d shaken his head, and had been mortified to find that frustrated tears were filling his eyes. His wolfed whined piteously, begging him to get it the fuck together. Sam had fisted his hands by his sides and looked at the floor, completely lost. He’d known that he was supposed to be in control of this situation. He was the _alpha_ , for chrissakes. And here he’d been, crying. Unable to form sentences.

He’d felt like an utter failure, and for that brief second while he was wallowing, he had been able to hear the phantom voice of his father, telling him that he was a pathetic excuse of an alpha when they’d been fighting one night, many years before.

Sam had thought that maybe, this time, John had been right.

“Hey, hey now.” Alfie had interrupted Sam’s musings with his kind voice, putting a hand on Sam’s chest.

Sam had lifted up his head and breathed out shakily, eyes still clamped shut. But he’d been able to feel the warmth of Alfie’s hand and it eased him. He’d opened his eyes for a millisecond before Alfie had put his other hand on Sam’s face and Sam’s eyes had fluttered closed again. Having Alfie’s hands on him had felt so right, so perfect.

“I’m sorry,” Sam had whispered, ashamed. “I don’t know what’s going on.” Alfie had laughed and Sam’s eyes had snapped open. He’d taken a deep breath, ready to be offended, and it was then that Sam had caught his mate’s scent for the first time.

Alfie smelled like a spring day. That unique combination of pollen from a hundred different flowers, fresh grass, and (Sam didn’t know how else to describe it)… sunshine.

His mate smelled like the sun.

And something had tickled the back of Sam’s brain. A scent he hadn’t known he remembered. But one that smelled of baking, sunshine, lilies, and home.

His mate had been saying something, and Sam hadn’t even noticed.

“Huh?” He’d said, oh-so eloquently.

“I _said_ ,” Alfie’d replied, eyes sparkling, “that it’s okay that you don’t know what’s going on, alpha, because _I_ do.”

And at that, Sam had been pulled into a hug that had warmed him from scalp to toe. Even as he marveled at how he should be “on fire” that he should be staking his claim on his omega, he hadn’t been bothered enough to care. He hadn’t been on fire, had felt no need to hold down or claim. He’d just felt completely warmed through for the first time in his memory. He’d held his omega in his arms for the first time and felt completely _whole_.

“It’s okay,” Alfie had murmured into the place behind Sam’s ear. “We’re here now.”

And Sam had known _exactly_ what Samandriel meant.

His brain had stopped. He’d stopped worrying, stopped thinking, and just breathed in this man who made him feel warm and happy and _enough_. He, Sam Winchester, was enough. And he had never truly known that before that moment.

It had felt so easy, so perfect, so… calm. Nothing like what Sam had dreamed finding a mate would feel like. But they were together, and everything had felt _right_.

It kept feeling right through that first night; when Alfie had come back to Sam’s place and they had eaten spaghetti and bread pudding together, curled up on the couch. They had foregone the movies to talk, and with every memory, every glimpse into Alfie’s life, Sam had felt himself more and more drawn to his omega. They had ended the night completely passed out on Sam’s couch, Sam’s head pillowed on Alfie’s chest, Alfie’s hand still carding through Sam’s hair.

They had shared their first kiss the morning after, and Sam had felt like he was lighting up inside, like he could light the world with the feelings in his heart.

It felt right on their first date, when Sam had met Benny, Alfie’s dear friend and ex-lover. Benny, who was burly and intimidating and Alfie had just laughed at their ridiculous posturing and had asked Benny to leave before telling Sam that he had nothing to worry about. Sam had realized that night that Alfie was telling the truth as he mated his omega for the first time.

Alfie had all but insisted at the end of their date that Sam come up to his apartment. “But not for coffee,” he’d said, chuckling. “For sex. We’re going to have sex tonight, alpha.”

Sam’s mouth had gone dry and he’d followed Alfie into his apartment before lifting the omega easily into his arms and mating him against the wall. Door. Whatever.

It had felt so right to be inside of Alfie, surrounded by his spring scent, while the omega had chanted “Alpha” and “Sam” alternately while Sam slowly and deeply rocked them to completion. His knot had caught and he’d keened into Alfie’s neck as the omega came between them. Sam had come harder than he ever had before, and his wolf had howled and howled and howled. Sam had gotten the message: _This is the one. Do not fuck this up, Winchester._

Being tied to Alfie had felt so perfect that night. The two of them sharing slow, hormone-addled kisses while Sam spoke in low tones of how thankful he was that he’d found Alfie, that Alfie wanted him, that he’d found a home. And it kept feeling perfect the next time they mated. And the next. And the next.

Everything they did from that moment on had that overwhelming sense of _rightness_. Sure, they fought sometimes. But it was short-lived and usually because one of them was letting outside stress affect their home. Most of the time, things were easy, and joyous.

Bonding with Alfie had felt effortless. Sam didn’t remember much of those few days, through the haze of his rut and Alfie’s heat, but he did remember the moment when Alfie had bared his neck for Sam and begged him to stake a claim. Sam had obliged and he would always remember the bond that was created when he did so. He’d felt connected to Alfie in a completely new way, and it had made him feel even more grounded, more loved, more wonderful than ever before.

Later, after they’d both come and Sam’s knot had gone down enough for them to separate, Alfie had given Sam his own bonding mark, right over Sam’s heart. It was one of the most joyous moments of Sam’s life.

Getting proposed to by Alfie had felt wondrous (and inevitable). Alfie had been drifting off to sleep on Sam’s chest while Sam finished a brief one night. This position was the norm, and both men had been comfortable and content.

“I think it’s time you married me,” Alfie had sighed, breath tickling Sam’s left pec. “I think it’s time now.”

Sam had put his book down on his bedside table and taken off his glasses. “Oh yeah?” he’d teased, using his best ‘lawyer’ voice, “How d’you figure?”

“Well, counsel,” Alfie had responded, smiling with eyes still closed. “We’re already bonded, but we should have a party and start trying for pups. Get that stubborn brother of yours to finally move down here to help. I know you want him here, and he’ll want to be around for the pups.”

Sam had felt warmth infuse his heart at the words, and had marveled that he still was surprised that Alfie could do that: Just suggest something so nonchalantly that he knew Sam needed to hear. Alfie knew him better than anyone (even he himself) did, except for maybe Dean, and Sam had taken a moment to feel thankful, again, for having Alfie in his life.

“That—” he’d started, clearing his throat. “That sounds good to me. We could introduce him to Benny.” He’d smiled mischievously.

Alfie had opened his eyes and let out a tinkling laugh. “Those two! They’re so perfect for each other, mark my words.”

“I know, love. We just have to get Dean down here. We’ll lure him with nieces and nephews.”

“Sounds perfect.” Alfie had paused and reached up a hand to cup Sam’s cheek. “So… marry me, Sam? I love you more than life and I want to wear your ring as well as your mark.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that. And you’ll wear mine?”

“Of course. We’ll pick them out together.” Alfie had smiled, beatifically. “But you have to say ‘yes’ first.”

“Yes,” Sam had whispered. “Of course yes.” He’d pulled Alfie on top of him. “So about this trying for pups… Once you go off of your birth control I think we should put a lot of effort into getting you pregnant.”

Alfie had laughed, delighted. “Silly alpha, you _know_ I can’t get pregnant until I have my heat. And it just ended, so it’ll be at _least_ seven months before I have another.” He’d been writhing the whole time he’d been talking, and now he began kissing and sucking marks into Sam’s neck, in all the places he knew Sam liked it. 

Sam had run his hands down Alfie’s slight body, stopping when he’d reached Alfie’s ass. He’d pulled the two globes (that fit perfectly in his giant hands) apart and started working a finger into Alfie’s hole, where his omega had been wet and warm inside. Alfie’s breath had hitched and he’d moaned wantonly as Sam began to open him up.

“Perfect,” Sam had said. “Plenty of time for practice.”

Their wolves had howled extra loudly that night.

 

***

 

So no, Sam had not been expecting to be feeling nervous on his wedding day. But it couldn’t be helped when his brother had texted him mere minutes ago to say that he’d meet Sam at the church, and for Sam to stay put because Dean had something “extra girly” to talk to him about.

That, mixed with the fact that Sam knew that Dean was due for his heat any damned second now, was enough to make the alpha nervous.

And yes, Sam knew it was a little silly that he knew when Dean’s heats were. But he’d been dealing with Dean’s heats since he was too young to know what was going on and he knew that his brother had a heat every seven months, give or take a week. Dean was so regular that his doctor had wanted to submit him for a study.

Sam would have given _anything_ to have been a fly on the wall in _that_ room. He could just imagine it: The doctor suggesting to Dean that he’d be a perfect candidate for a _medical study for omegas_. Sam could perfectly picture Dean just staring the doctor down, eyes hard and menacing until the doctor apologized and fled to the comfort of the nurses’ station. A study. Dean. Dean purposefully _adding_ to his doctor’s visits. It was just too good.

But nevertheless, the doctor was right about Dean’s heats, and with his last one having been seven months and three days ago (Sam had the heat-addled texts to prove it) Dean was due. Which meant that Dean was more… Hm... Tetchy. Than usual.

And Dean was pretty damn tetchy to begin with, if Sam was being honest.

So the last week had been filled with late-night texts with wedding questions, questions for Alfie about nesting, and even _more_ angry outbursts from Dean than usual.

It had been a joy.

Sam’s thoughts were interrupted when Dean pushed open the door to his getting-ready room and entered with a very un-Dean-like shy smile on his face.

“Hey there, Sammy.”

And just like that, Sam was put at ease again. Because for all of their bickering and ability to push each other’s buttons so spectacularly, he loved his brother more than anything in this world (except for maybe Alfie), and he knew that Dean would do literally anything for him.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam replied, standing up.

“Nah, sit, sit,” Dean insisted, taking the chair adjacent to Sam’s. “I, uh, got something I wanna say.”

Sam sat back down and looked at Dean, expectant. He knew better than to interrupt when his brother actually decided to use his words. Dean looked unbelievably uncomfortable, and his scent was radiating nervousness. But underneath was the scent of Dean’s love for Sam. So Sam just waited for whatever it was his brother needed from him.

“So, uh, a few weeks ago,” Dean started, staring at his hands which were twisting uncomfortably in his lap. “The night after Alfie’s party, Benny and I had a talk.”

Sam sat up straight in his chair, remembering what Benny and he had talked about at Alfie’s party. About Dean. And love. Sam’s heart started racing.

“Yeah?” he asked, encouragingly. And if his voice came out a little rough because his heart was in his throat, then fine.

Dean glanced over at Sam and their eyes connected briefly before Dean turned his head to focus the wall opposite them.

“Yeah,” he replied. And Sam couldn’t help but notice the shake in his voice. “And Benny—He um, well, he sorta made me realize that I’ve been fucking up as your brother.”

Sam tried to interject but Dean held his hand up.

“No,” he said. “Don’t. I know you don’t hold it against me. I know you understand because Benny told me all about your talk at Alfie’s party and I know you get why it’s such a thing for me, but it’s not fair. It’s _not,_ Sammy.”

“Dean—” Sam started, only to be cut off once more. In the best way possible.

“Love ya, Sammy,” Dean said, in a quiet, anticlimactic kind of way. “’M sorry that it took me so long to tell ya. But it’s your wedding and all and—”

Sam stood up and pulled his ridiculous, insufferable, melodramatic, _perfect_ brother into a fierce bear hug. He was crying, he knew he was, but when you’re thirty-two years old and your brother says ‘I love you for the first time, tears are kinda mandatory.

“Thank you,” Sam said, squeezing Dean as tight as he could. “Love you too, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” And Dean squeezed Sam tight for just a second before letting go.

They both wiped tears from their faces and when Sam caught Dean’s eye, he started laughing. The laughter turned out to be infectious and before long the two of them were lost in it, Sam with a hand on Dean’s shoulder for balance.

“God,” Sam said, once they’d calmed down. “We’re fucking ridiculous.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean said, flashing Sam a grin. “You’re getting _married_ today, Sammy. How the fuck did _that_ happen?”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Well, you’re mated to an _alpha_. Who saw _that_ coming?” 

“Yeah, I am.” Dean’s eyes were softer than Sam had ever seen them, and Sam felt his heart flip over at the sight.

“I’m happy for you, man.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They looked at each other for a second and then Sam pulled Dean back into a hug. He let Dean’s contented scent wash over him and just basked in their good fortune.

“Wish mom were here,” he mumbled, hiding his face in Dean’s shoulder. He didn’t know how long this allowance of feelings and showy-love would last, and he intended to milk it for all it was worth.

“She’d be really proud of you, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Of _both_ of us,” Sam corrected, smiling through his tears.

“Yeah.”

They held on just a moment longer, the scent and feel of family and home overwhelming Sam. He was just so happy. He would never stop being thankful that Dean had finally moved close by, and that his brother had found happiness with an alpha that Sam knew was good enough for him. Being given this, this vocalization of love on his wedding day, was enough to make him feel truly blessed.

Dean, of course, was the first to break away.

“Alright,” he groused. “Enough. Enough of this girly shit. Let’s get you married, yeah?” He sounded annoyed, but Sam could smell his affection and smirked when Dean had to wipe a hand across his eyes. Dean, of course, noticed the smirk.

“Shaddup.”

“Like it’s the last time you’re gonna cry today,” Sam fired back. “We both know how secretly mushy you are.”

Dean pointed a finger almost into Sam’s eye. “We don’t talk about shit like that, Sammy. You know the rules.”

“Yeah yeah,” Sam said, grinning. “You love me anyway.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Just then, one of the people who worked at the church poked their heads in the door.

“Gentlemen,” she said, “it’s time.”

“Coming!” Dean answered back. He led the way out the door, allowing Sam to leave a steadying hand on his big brother’s shoulder.

Sam’s heart felt so full, he wasn’t sure he could handle it. He was getting married. And Dean loved him. All was right with the world.

 

***

 

That feeling of peaceful rightness and amazing, overwhelming calm lasted almost exactly the length of the ceremony.

Sam walked out onto the dais just as Alfie did (the first thing they’d agreed upon when planning their marriage was that Alfie wouldn’t be walked down the aisle like some helpless omega. He wasn’t being given away like a piece of property; he and Sam were giving themselves to the other, equally), Benny at his side.

Sam smiled at Benny, letting the gratitude and love he felt for the other alpha shine through. Benny returned the smile, and a look of relief passed over his face. He knew that Dean had told Sam he loved him, and Sam was so thankful.

Then Sam’s attention turned to his mate, and everything else just melted away. He knew that the minister was saying something, something they had all worked out about love and cherishing and all that junk, but the only thing that mattered was Alfie.

Sam lost himself in Alfie’s eyes. The grey-blue that had always looked like a stormy sky to Sam, which was funny because Alfie had always sheltered him from storms. Sam was home with this man, and so happy it almost hurt. He’d never thought that he deserved such joy, and yet here it was. His love in front of him, his brother beside him. His future bright.

He managed to shake himself out of his Alfie-induced trance long enough to repeat the words they’d chosen to commit themselves to one another.

“I, Sam Winchester, give myself to you, Samandriel Shurley, to be my lawfully wedded mate. To have and to hold in good times and bad, in sickness and health, with love and loyalty until the end of my days.”

Alfie was crying, and so was Sam. He couldn’t turn for long enough to check, but he was sure that Dean was, too.

…Come to think of it, his brother’s scent had gotten fuller, sweeter, the moment Sam said his vows.

But Sam couldn’t dwell on that for too long because then Alfie was saying the vows back to him and the minister was announcing them to be mated and joined in the eyes of the state.

“You may kiss each other,” he said. And boy, Sam did.

He gathered Alfie up into his arms and slotted his mouth over his omega’s. He let Alfie take control of the kiss, and rejoiced at the feel of Alfie’s tongue sliding against his. The sense of belonging that he always felt around Alfie brightened and intensified, and his wolf and his heart both relaxed, at peace.

And then all Hell broke loose.

It took a moment for him to register what was happening, as he was completely immersed in his mate, but as soon as he pulled his head back, he smelled it.

Dean.

More accurately: Dean’s _heat_.

Sam would know that scent anywhere. It brought him back to times when he was too young to truly understand what a heat _was_ , but he’d known that whenever he smelled cherry pie doused in vanilla, Dean was going to lock himself away for a week. It never appealed to Sam on a primal level (because ew, brother, gross), but it brought out the uber-protective side of his wolf.

His wolf, who had just been almost purring in contentment in the back of his mind, was now up and vigilant, ready to protect its pack-mate.

All the while, Sam’s more rational brain was annoyed as shit. Of _course_ Dean would go into heat at his fucking wedding. Of-fucking- _course_. He supposed he should be happy that it hadn’t happened until the end of the ceremony. Small favors and all that. But still.

Sam’s wolf cut his wild thoughts short, sharpening his mind back to the present. Suddenly, he could hear a low moaning sound, and realized that it must be coming from Dean. Oh God, Dean. Sam saw Benny moving towards Dean, and he held out an arm to slow the other alpha down.

“Alfie,” Sam all but growled. “Dean’s heat. Dean. We have to get him out of here.”

Alfie nodded, kissing Sam chastely one last time before turning around to address the guests.

“Everyone!” he said, voice sharp and commanding attention. “Thank you so much for attending the wedding. We hate to cut things short, but we need everyone to leave as quickly as possible. There are directions to Heaven on Benny in your programs. The restaurant has already been set up for the reception.  Sam and I will meet you there when we can.”

The audience stared dumbly at Alfie, as did Sam. He knew that now was definitively _not_ the time to get turned on, but an authoritative Samandriel Shurley—wait, _Winchester_ , now—was a sight to behold.

“NOW!” Alfie barked, and the whole church erupted into chaos. The entire room got up as one and started moving towards the exit, but Sam noticed a few people fighting the wave to reach the dais. He smiled at Cas, Gabe, and Victor. He was still holding Benny’s arm, but realized it was unnecessary as Benny was simply standing over Dean, shielding his mate from the rest of the room.

“Alpha,” Benny’s drawl was harsh with arousal and protective fire. “Dean. Dean isn’t safe here. And I can’t—I can’t—Don’t trust myself with ’im all the way home.”

“I know, Alpha.” Sam replied, clasping Benny’s arm to ground them both. “I’ll get him out.”

“The hell you will, Sam,” Cas interjected. “It’s your goddamned—”

“Cassie, language, we’re in a church for chrissakes!”

“Fuck off, Gabriel! There are more important things happening! As I was _saying_ , it’s your _goddamned_ wedding day, Sam. I’ll take him home.”

“No,” Dean whimpered, and they all turned to face him. Sam and Benny crouched down to his level. “Alpha. Need you, alpha. Please. _Please_.”

Sam realized that although he’d smelled Dean’s heat-scent a thousand times, it had never been this intense. Apparently a mated Dean’s heat was even more of a force to be reckoned with than all the ones Sam had lived through before.

Fuck. This was bad.

“New idea,” Sam said, standing up. His wolf was pacing in his mind that was chanting _protect protect protect_. “They stay. We leave. Put guards at the doors.”

“Samwise,” Gabe chided gently. “That doesn’t make sense. We have no idea how long they’re going to need.” He glanced wryly at where Dean and Benny were now trying to crawl into each other’s mouths. Sam winced.

“Then I’m getting my brother out of here. No one touches him but me or Benny.” Sam would have _loved_ to be able to let someone else take care of Dean right now, and be able to enjoy his wedding reception. But his wolf was not letting that be an option.

“Sam—” Cas tried, but Sam cut him off.

“Go ahead and try, Cas, see what happens.”

Cas stared at Sam, and then at Benny, who had tucked Dean’s face into his neck and was glaring at Cas and growling softly.

“Fine,” he said. “Fucking alphas. Gabe and I will make sure Benny gets home okay. Victor, go to the restaurant and tell everyone we’ll be there soon. Alfie…”

“I’m going with Sam.” Sam felt Alfie’s hand link with his own, and he squeezed it, thankful yet again for his mate.

“Fair enough. Alright, let’s go.”

Sam crouched down again and put his hand on Benny’s shoulder, ignoring how the other man’s eyes flashed red.

“Let me get him home, Benny. Alfie and I will take care of him.”

At the mention of Samandriel, Benny’s eyes strayed to where Alfie was squatting, far enough away to give space but close enough to offer comfort to the two most important alphas in his life.

“Dri,” Benny breathed, and Sam was taken aback. He’d never heard Benny call Alfie that. “Dean. Mate. Please. Safe.”

“I promise, Benny. I promise. Just go with Cas and Gabe and we’ll see you soon.” Alfie reached towards Dean, and Benny’s arms tightened around his mate. “He’ll be safe with us. Please, Benny, let me take him to a safe place.”

At that, Benny finally relaxed.

“Safe. Yes.”

Sam took the opportunity to help Dean to his feet. He resisted the urge to pull his brother into a bridal carry, knowing that Dean would never forgive him for it.

“Let’s go, Dean. Gonna get you home safe.” Sam started walking out to the parking lot, basically dragging Dean with him.

“Sammy,” Dean panted. His breath was hot against Sam’s neck, and Sam could feel him burning up. “’M sorry, Sammy. Sorry.”

“Dean, what? What for?”

“Ruining your wedding. Sorry. Didn’t mean to.” Dean whined, low in the back of his throat, and Sam felt a surge of love so strong it almost buckled his knees.

“No, Dean,” he said, pulling Dean into him, letting his brother breathe in his alpha scent. “No. This is the happiest day of my life, and you haven’t ruined it at all. Stop it.”

“I just, I ruin everything.” Dean’s scent was souring, and Sam wouldn’t have it.

“You do not! Look at me, Dean. Look.” He pulled Dean’s face in front of his own and waited until Dean was looking into his eyes. Dean’s eyes were shot through with blood, and glassy with heat, but they locked onto Sam’s nonetheless.

“This day would have been empty without you here,” Sam spoke, his wolf pushing forward in his mind until he was pressing his forehead against Dean’s. “To know that you love me, to know that you are here to support me and Alfie…” He pulled his mate to them and let Alfie encircle the brothers in his arms. 

Sam sighed, and let his two favorite scents ground him. He knew he had tears in his eyes, but he didn’t care.

“You didn’t ruin anything, Dean,” Alfie said, nuzzling the other omega. “We love you and are so happy you’re here.”

Sam knew that it was only Dean’s heat that was allowing this much “touchy-feely bullshit,” but he wasn’t going to pass it up.

“Okay,” Dean said, voice shot. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Sam echoed, pulling back and getting his arm under Dean’s again, walking them towards the Impala. “Now let’s get you home to your alpha before he kills someone.”

“ _Benny_ ,” Dean breathed. Then, “You better not crash my baby.”

Sam snorted, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Typical.

 

***

 

The ride back to Benny-and-Dean’s was actually pretty uneventful. Sam drove and Alfie sat in the back with Dean, calming him with his omega scent and the scent of pack. Every so often, Alfie would catch Sam’s eyes in the rearview mirror and smile with such love and contentment that Sam would have to wrench his gaze back to the road.

He wasn’t getting into a car crash on his wedding day. No way.

They made it back in about ten minutes and Sam lugged Dean upstairs. He had barely knocked before the door was thrown open, Dean was grabbed around the middle, and the door was slammed shut again in Sam’s face.

This all happened so quickly that Sam barely saw an outline of Benny as he pulled Dean into their home.

Sam snorted and ran a hand through his hair. He whipped around when he realized that Alfie was coming up the stairs. The omega leaned into the wall a foot away, a wry smile on his face.

“So,” Alfie said, eyes shining. “That didn’t exactly go as planned.”

Sam laughed, reaching out to pull Alfie to him until Alfie’s arms were around Sam’s neck and they were pressed together from shoulder to knee, Sam pressed against the wall just outside Benny-and-Dean’s door.

“No,” Sam answered, scenting his bonded mate, his husband. “But I still think it was a pretty perfect day.”

He could feel Alfie’s smile against the sensitive spot just behind his ear. “It was a pretty perfectly _Winchester_ day. Good lord,” he teased. “Why did I marry into this family again?”

Sam kissed him softly. “Because you love me?” he teased back. “And you know that honeymoon sex is the best?”

Alfie snorted. “Too bad we have a reception to go to.”

Sam let his head thunk into the wall behind him. “Oh no,” he groaned. “Do we have to?”

Alfie laughed, reaching up to rub Sam’s scalp. “We do alpha. We have to at least put in an appearance.”

Sam tried to stay annoyed, but it was impossible with Alfie’s fingers massaging his head. It was soothing and stimulating, simultaneously. Pretty much just like Samandriel himself.

“Fine,” he said. “An hour. We’ll go for an hour.”

Alfie chuckled, low and delighted. “Two hours, Sam. Two hours and then you can take me home and wreck me.”

Sam opened his eyes and looked down at his gorgeous husband. He leaned down, stopping when his mouth was hovering over Alfie’s. “Samandriel Winchester,” he said, thrilling at the way Alfie lit up at the name. “We both know who ends up wrecked when it comes to us.”

“Mmm,” Alfie agreed. “And you love it, alpha.”

“I do. Now, can we make out for a few minutes before we go downstairs?”

Alfie smiled against his lips. “I thought you’d never ask, _husband._ ”

He took Sam’s lips with his own. The kiss stayed light, playful, and sweet. Alfie nipped at Sam’s lips and Sam laughed as he was surrounded by the scent of his husband, his love, his life.

So what if their wedding had ended in his brother going into heat and everyone running from the church? He was a Winchester, and that kinda meant that perfection was out of the question.

But right now? His brother was happy, and probably on the way to bonded (and Sam cut that thought off right the fuck there, thank you very much). Sam was married to the man of his dreams; a man whose sunshine scent was currently surrounding him.

Sunshine. Sam’s life was so full of sunshine it was practically leaking out of him.

Perfect weddings could kiss his currently-being-fondled-by-his-husband’s-greedy-hands ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Bean bonding to come (before 2017, I promise). 
> 
> Kudos=happy Bean sex.  
> Comments=*whispers* puuuuuuups. 
> 
> xxoo


End file.
